


Blue

by Bhelryss



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU: Mermaid, F/F, prompt: shell, she sell sea shells by the sea shore and kisses girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: Fire Emblem "Rarepair" Week: Day SixPrompt: ShellShip: Emmeryn/Phila





	Blue

There is a town by a beach, that is fourteen shades of blue. It’s a tourist attraction, the blue town on the blue sea, home to some very famous blue shells. The blue walls are faded, and the sea is more grey than not, this time of year, and the blue shells have become rarer and harder to find every year. There’s still one vendor though, who shows up every year with beatiful blue shells and an enigmatic smile.

Emmeryn, no last name, has no official stall in the market square, and she certainly has no official store. Her hair curls down and bounces off her shoulders, she claims it is from time in the waters, but will also say she is not an especially strong swimmer, gesturing at her legs. She laughs when she says this, like it’s a joke. Her eyes are seaglass green, and they sparkle sometimes like moonlight on the waves.

Phila has been falling in love since she was seventeen, when her family blew in for the summer, as they do every year, and Emmeryn was just there. As though she’d always been there, smiling in the sundress of the day, with shells poking out of pockets and the basket in her arms. Looking like she’d belonged even though she was sure Emmeryn hadn’t been there the year before. 

She learned fast enough that Emmeryn was selling her valuable shells in order support two younger siblings. “It’s not the money,” Emmeryn admitted, in the dusk hours she would come to traditionally spend with Phila on the beach. “We have no need of this...pocket change. But they long to know of things they can’t yet. Like the town, and what people are up to. And people want these shells so badly, why would I give them away for free when I could return home with gifts, courtesy of the demand?” Emmeryn had smiled, shadows painting her open mouthed smile to look more like a shark’s jaws, holding up a large cornflower blue conch up to the fading sunlight. “They’re not allowed to come to town, and I only get the opportunity in the summer.”

Phila had not laughed, for she was more solemn than Emmeryn, but she’d smiled. “The currents only bring you this way in the summer?” 

And Emmeryn had laughed, and leaned her shoulder into Phila’s, and nodded. “Yes, exactly that. Exactly so.”

They were much older now. Phila came alone to the beaches every summer, her parents had other ideas of things to do with their vacations, and Phila had been an adult for several years. She was not troubled to come alone. Not when she knew that her evenings would be kept in good company. And Emmeryn for her part, had only grown more beautiful with each season that passed while they were apart.

And it was...nice. Phila thought they were both fairly lonely people, now that they were adults and it was still these summers that Phila looked forward to. And it was still just her siblings that Emmeryn spoke of. This summer, their evenings are spent on the fishing pier. The lights come on once it’s dark, and for the most part they’re alone. There’s one old man fishing halfway back towards shore that can’t overhear them and won’t bother them, so it’s a non issue.

Phila dangles her feet over the edge of the pier, above the water, feeling the spray against her legs and the weight of Emmeryn curled into her side. This is why she comes back every summer, instead of throwing herself into her job constantly. Kisses became a thing between them four summers ago, and Phila has never looked back. This year though, she wants to try something else.

Summer is only half done, and Phila has taken Emmeryn dancing at the village square, to dinners, to fireworks on the beach. Emmeryn has taken her to the jetties to see dolphins, taken her crabbing and teased her with the pincers before returning the creature to the waters, and to sunrises among the dunes. Good dates, and they’ve done others, and repeats, and so forth. They clearly like each other, if Emmeryn kisses her and goes on and takes Phila on dates. 

There is at least that certainty. 

Still, she is nervous, and it isn’t until the moon starts to rise, and Emmeryn begins to amuse herself by stacking shells on Phila’s thighs before she has the courage to start. “Emmeryn,” Phila says, catching the seashell seller’s attention. “When summer is over..will you come with me? When I leave?” She pauses, to lean back on her hands to avoid fidgeting with them. “We can go get your siblings, and, we could be together for longer.” For the rest of the year? For the years to come? 

Emmeryn tilts her head, and her eyes shine like moonlight on water. “Let’s go for a swim.” She insists, pulling Phila first to her feet, and then down the pier. “Then I’ll let you ask again.” They kiss, Phila more confused than anything, and then the leading resumes. Pausing, Emmeryn shucks her shoes, hikes her skirt and wades in until the water is at her hips. 

Pulling her own sandals off, Phila follows. The water is cold against her ankles, cold against her knees, cold even as she joins Emmeryn in the water. She missteps, and the water closes in over her head. Spluttering, she surfaces, only to find Emmeryn gone. Ripples fade out from where she’d been, and Phila turns in the water, distressed. “Emmeryn?” She calls, stepping forward.

The drop off is more severe than she’d thought, and she sinks like a rock for just a moment. And in that moment, Phila sees Emmeryn. And then she surfaces, and does not think, she simply listens, and looks. “Wouldn’t you rather come with me?” Emmeryn asks, hands gripping Phila’s arms for support and looking up at her girlfriend through wet eyelashes. 

Scales against her legs and a flash of fin under the light of the moon, just below the water’s surface. Phila blinks, breathes, and finally, “ _ Yes _ .”

Phila does remember to send her parents a letter, before the currents shifted and the seasons changed. After.


End file.
